magicthegatheringfandomcom_it-20200216-history
Il piano di Tarkir dei Draghi
Il piano di Tarkir dei draghi (A Tarkir of Dragons) è un articolo della rubrica Ucharted Realms, scritto da Kimberly J. Kreines e pubblicato sul sito della Wizards of the Coast il 25 febbraio 2015. Racconta parte della storia di Sarkhan Vol. Prefazione Il Planeswalker e dracomago Sarkhan Vol lasciò il suo presente e viaggiò all'indietro nel tempo per più di 1200 anni, nel passato di Tarkir, per salvare dalla morte Ugin, lo Spirito Drago. Salvando Ugin, Sarkhan fece sì che le tempeste draconiche continuassero a prosperare su Tarkir, salvando i draghi... o, per lo meno, questo è ciò che sperava. Dopo aver creato un magico e protettivo bozzolo di edri intorno al caduto Ugin, Sarkhan venne riportato nel suo presente. Ora si chiede quali siano gli effetti delle sue azioni. Quante modifiche al futuro sono state propagate nella storia di Tarkir? Chi troverà in questo nuovo mondo? Chi dominerà il piano di Tarkir ricco di draghi? Storia Sarkhan Vol stava tornando a casa. Sì. Lo sentì con certezza mentre si muoveva attraverso l'eternità senza fine. Le forze che lo avevano trasportato nel passato lo stavano ora riportando nel... dove stava per finire? Nel futuro? Nel presente? Nell'adesso? Non era importante come si chiamasse, dato che stava per tornare a casa. Il tempo trascorse, anno dopo anno, secolo dopo secolo; la storia di Tarkir si sviluppò davanti a lui in un batter d'occhi. Il terreno si formò sotto i suoi piedi e il mondo prese forma intorno a lui, accogliendolo con la sua prima boccata d'aria del nuovo Tarkir. Le profondità del suo stomaco si riempirono. Si trovò davanti al bozzolo di edri, esattamente dove era un istante prima... no, centinaia o forse migliaia di anni prima. Se fosse stato un uomo comune, se non avesse compreso lo scorrere del tempo, avrebbe creduto di non essersi mai mosso; avrebbe dedotto di aver avuto un'allucinazione o di aver perso la bussola. Ma anche in quel momento, anche se non fosse stato conscio delle forze temporali e dello scorrere della storia, non avrebbe potuto non cogliere gli indizi sul bozzolo, chiaro segno del trascorrere del tempo. Strati di ghiaccio ricoprivano i lati degli edri, ghiaccioli pendevano dai vertici e dagli spigoli, neve ricopriva le rovine e scanalature e spaccature erano visibili nelle rocce esposte, consumate dal tempo. Le prove erano davanti ai suoi occhi, la verità era ineluttabile: il tempo e la storia erano trascorsi in un batter d'occhi di Sarkhan. "Ugin". Sarkhan pronunciò il nome dello Spirito Drago, con voce tremolante, come se ne stesse verificando la credibilità in quel nuovo presente. "Sono qui, Ugin. Sono qui". Mise una mano sul bozzolo e le sue dita tremarono. Per un istante, l'unica risposta fu il fischio del venti. Poi, dall'alto, venne un urlo. Sarkhan alzò lo sguardo al cielo e fu colpito da un senso di vertigine nel suo petto: un intero stormo! Draghi volavano in cerchio, in alto nel cielo. "Splendido!", gridò. "Guarda! Guardali!". Le sue speranze non erano state vane. Era successo. Aveva funzionato. Il frammento di edro che aveva salvato la vita di Ugin aveva salvato i draghi di Tarkir. Lacrime sgorgarono dagli occhi di Sarkhan. Era reale. Tutto questo era reale. "Vieni a vedere!", disse Sarkhan a Ugin. "Ce l'ho fatta! Il destino è stato riforgiato!". Ma lo Spirito Drago non rispose. Non importa. Sarkhan era qui. Piegò la testa all'indietro e lanciò un urlo rombante che invase l'intero territorio. Al ritorno dell'eco, si trasformò in un ruggito, un ruggito gutturale, un ruggito di un drago. Sotto forma di drago, Sarkhan Vol si sollevò nel cielo. Salì sempre più in alto, con una velocità tale da schiacciare la pelle del muso sugli occhi. Si lanciò a capofitto nello stormo di draghi, sfiorando le loro forme e muovendosi intorno a loro, immerso nella turbolenza delle loro ali. Riconobbe i draghi; avevano corna e spalle larghe. Appartenevano alla stirpe che Yasova e il suo felino dai denti a sciabola avevano attaccato... quando? Mille anni fa? Yasova. La determinata e potente Yasova. Non poteva colpevolizzarla per le sue azioni. Lei aveva svolto il proprio ruolo, esattamente come lui. Non poteva avere risentimento nei suoi confronti, nei confronti di nessuno, non più. No, tutto sembrava al posto giusto. La sua mente era libera, i suoi pensieri al loro posto e Tarkir era colmo di draghi. Draghi! Sarkhan voleva afferrare la bestia al suo fianco, scuoterla e dirle "Sei qui! Sei qui su Tarkir grazie a me!". Ma le sue labbra da drago non potevano emettere le parole, quindi si voltò verso il drago di fianco a sé e ruggì con tutta la sua forza. Il suo grande occhio lo osservò. Lo aveva forse capito? Poteva quel drago comprendere quanto fosse favoloso, sorprendente e impossibile? Continuò a ruggire e a volare tra gli altri draghi. La sua energia era come una scintilla in un pagliaio e incitava gli altri draghi intorno a lui. Si unirono al ruggito di Sarkhan, formando un coro assordante. Ogni respiro era l'inizio del successivo, saliva di intensità, volume e velocità, diventando una forza devastante che raggiunse ogni drago dello stormo, all'unisono. Ruggirono come se fossero uno solo e tutto Tarkir tremò. Mentre si sollevava in volo con il suo stormo, Sarkhan si gustò il nuovo mondo di Tarkir. Poteva riconoscere molti aspetti, ma molti altri erano diversi. Poteva vedere altri stormi all'orizzonte, alcuni dall'aspetto simile al suo e altri completamente diversi. C'erano draghi slanciati che si libravano come piume nelle correnti; c'erano draghi con spesse scaglie che volavano molto più in basso e vicini tra loro. E c'erano draghi che si muovevano come serpenti, trascorrendo il loro tempo in grandi templi nelle paludi, che Sarkhan poteva vedere da lontano. Anche la terra stessa era mutata. Dove una volta erano rovine e mucchi di ossa di drago, ora si trovavano campi e foreste. La tundra innevata che in un altro tempo era ricoperta da un infinito strato di bianco era ora solo parzialmente coperta; grandi varchi erano ora di un colore nero bruciacchiato. Fuoco draconico! Sarkhan si lanciò in una spirale discendente di allegria, gustandosi a pieno l'aroma di bruciato. Questa terra era cambiata perché c'erano i draghi! Mentre risaliva verso lo stormo, venne accolto dalla vista di una tempesta draconica, proprio davanti a sé. Emersero altri draghi. Sarkhan ruggì in estasi. Lo stormo ruggì per rispondergli. I nuovi venuti si unirono al coro. Era favoloso. Era tutto ciò che Sarkhan aveva sempre voluto. Avrebbe potuto vivere in questo modo per sempre. Che mondo fantastico! Che momento! Che perfezione! Ma il momento perfetto di Sarkhan venne frantumato dall'improvviso e irritante fragore di una campana. Il suono acuto e metallico si intromise nello stormo come una lama, continuando a suonare senza fine. I draghi si dispersero, fuggendo e gridando. Sarkhan venne colpito da musi, ali e spesse zampe. Poté percepire la loro angoscia e non poté non provarla anche lui. Una campana, pensò, non poteva essere la causa di un tale subbuglio in uno stormo di possenti draghi. Guardò verso il basso, nella direzione del suono invadente. Sul terreno, nel mezzo di ciò che sembrava un accampamento Mardu, si trovava una figura che stava colpendo una campana. Un semplice umano. O forse era un orco? In ogni caso, quale tipo di minaccia poteva presentare questa creatura insignificante a uno stormo come quello? Subito dopo ebbe la sua risposta. Come uno spruzzo di magma, un flusso di draghi esplose dall'accampamento, lanciandosi in cielo. Sbattevano le ali in sintonia con la campana, proprio quella campana in mano a quell'orco. Anche in stato di allarme, Sarkhan era estasiato dalla visione. I draghi e i membri del clan vivevano nello stesso accampamento; i draghi e i membri del clan collaboravano! Era proprio come doveva essere. La sua gioia non durò a lungo, dato che i draghi di questo stormo Mardu, una quinta stirpe che non aveva ancora visto, erano più veloci di una raffica di frecce infuocate. L'attacco era guidato da un antico e potente drago con un collare di pelle che ne circondava il muso e corna allineate su grugno e dorso. Era adatto alla velocità, con corpo agile e in forma, ali forti... ed era diretto proprio verso Sarkhan. Il tempo si fermò per un istante. Sarkhan guardò il grande drago negli occhi. Riconobbe il volto, la forma del muso, il profilo della mascella. Era così familiare. Ma come poteva essere? Non aveva mai visto questo drago prima d'ora. Non poteva averlo visto. Tuttavia... mentre lo osservava, il fragore della campana sbatacchiò un'immagine dalla sua mente. Era un ricordo del tempo che fu. Per un brevissimo istante, Sarkhan poté vedere due Tarkir, sovrapposti tra loro. Alla carica verso di lui si trovavano il drago di questo presente, in carne e ossa e scaglie, e il drago del presente che era perso per sempre, un cranio vuoto e putrefatto usato come trono di khan. Questo era il motivo per cui conosceva quel drago. Quanto era cambiato il mondo! Un brutale ruggito riportò insieme i due mondi e Sarkhan si risvegliò dai pensieri appena in tempo per schivare l'antico drago. Mentre quel drago saliva con il suo stormo, lui sbandava verso il basso. Era sufficientemente piccolo per essere mancato, sufficientemente piccolo per essere ignorato, per sua fortuna. Non avrebbe voluto scontrarsi con l'antico drago. Con il cuore che batteva forte e la mente confusa, Sarkhan atterrò e prese la forma umana ai bordi dell'accampamento. Cercò riparo dietro a un affioramento roccioso, mentre i draghi dei due stormi si scontravano nel cielo sopra di lui. Udendo gli echi dei loro corpi che schioccavano, gioì per la consapevolezza di ciò che aveva realmente generato. Questi draghi esistevano solo grazie alle sue azioni. Anche il più possente di loro doveva la vita a Sarkhan Vol. Lui aveva fatto sì che questo Tarkir esistesse. Era merito suo e ne era fiero. "Invasore! Invasore!". Sarkhan sussultò a quel grido. Proveniva da sotto invece che da sopra. "Invasore! All'attacco!". Un goblin furioso balzò fuori da un cespuglio alla sua destra... un goblin che Sarkhan riconobbe. "Trinciastinchi?". Era vestita in modo diverso da come si ricordava lui. Non indossava un mantello e brandiva una spessa fiala al posto della sua lama, però era lei. Era sicuramente lei! Il cuore di Sarkhan si sollevò alla sua vista... alla vista di lei, in questo tempo, nel suo nuovo Tarkir, viva! "Trinciastinchi!". Sarkhan uscì dall'affioramento e aprì le braccia in modo che il goblin furioso finisse nel suo abbraccio. Non riusciva a contenere la gioia. La scosse con energia. "Sei qui! Sei viva! E lo sono anche i draghi". "Metti giù! Folle! Folle! Metti giù!". "È stato un drago a salvarti? Deve essere stato un drago! O magari la tua vita non è stata mai minacciata?". "Una minaccia! Una minaccia per vita!". Trinciastinchi sputò su Sarkhan e la sua calda saliva scese lungo la sua guancia. "Vita del folle finirà! Lascia Frantumafiale! Ora!". "Il tuo nome! Ha ha! Anche il tuo nome è cambiato!". La mente di Sarkhan fece fatica a trovare il senso. Un milione di cambiamenti, differenze, dettagli... "Aspetta. Dici che sono un invasore? Non mi riconosci?". "Invasore!". Trinciastinchi, nota con il nome di Frantumafiale, lo morse. Affondò i suoi spessi e piatti denti nella pelle del polso di Sarkhan, premendo con la forza delle mascelle. Lui la lasciò andare e gridò dal dolore, ma il suo grido si trasformò in una risata, una gioiosa risata. "Sei anche più forte di prima. Sei più forte e sei viva!". "Maniaco! Folle! Indietro o Frantuma colpisce!". Frantumafiale sbatacchiò la fiala che impugnava. I peli sulle sue braccia si alzarono come se fossero stati caricati elettricamente. Sarkhan comprese che erano caricati dal liquido brillante contenuto nella fiala. La riconobbe. Aveva in mano una fiala di... Nel momento in cui si frantumò a terra, Sarkhan si trasformò in un drago e si gettò davanti a Frantumafiale, aprendo le ali per formare uno scudo protettivo intorno a lei. Le sue grida si interruppero immediatamente e Sarkhan la sentì tremare sotto di sé. La guardò e si trasformò di nuovo in un umano. Lei era a terra a pancia in giù, inchinata davanti a lui. "Uomo drago". Lo guardò dal basso e fuggì all'indietro. "No colpisce. Frantuma no colpisce uomo drago. Frantuma non sapeva. Frantuma spiacente. No ferire Frantuma. ", si ritrasse, con gli occhi che si guardavano intorno, alla ricerca di una via di fuga. "Che cosa sta succedendo qui?". La voce tonante di un orco fece voltare entrambi. "Ho visto il bagliore del fuoco draconico, ma so che tutti i draghi sono in cielo. Ti ho detto di non sprecare...", l'orco si interruppe alla vista di Sarkhan. E il respiro di Sarkhan si bloccò. Zurgo Zurgo grugnì. "Non mi dire, Rompifiale, che hai sprecato il fuoco draconico su questo patetico razziatore". "Frantuma! Frantuma, non Rompi! Zurgo Suonacampana sa". Il goblin mostrò il pugno e ringhiò. "Zurgo Suonacampana cattivo. Cattivo". "Fuoco draconico", sussurrò Sarkhan. "Lo condividono con voi? I draghi donano il loro fuoco ai clan? Questo è favoloso. Tutto è così perfetto!". "Frantuma colpisce!". Si preparò. "Fermati!", disse Sarkhan, ma troppo tardi. Il goblin lanciò la fiala. Nel momento in cui si frantumò a terra, Sarkhan si trasformò in un drago e si gettò davanti a Frantumafiale, aprendo le ali per formare uno scudo protettivo intorno a lei. Le sue grida si interruppero immediatamente e Sarkhan la sentì tremare sotto di sé. La guardò e si trasformò di nuovo in un umano. Lei era a terra a pancia in giù, inchinata davanti a lui. "Uomo drago". Lo guardò dal basso e fuggì all'indietro. "No colpisce. Frantuma no colpisce uomo drago. Frantuma non sapeva. Frantuma spiacente. No ferire Frantuma. ", si ritrasse, con gli occhi che si guardavano intorno, alla ricerca di una via di fuga. "Che cosa sta succedendo qui?". La voce tonante di un orco fece voltare entrambi. "Ho visto il bagliore del fuoco draconico, ma so che tutti i draghi sono in cielo. Ti ho detto di non sprecare...", l'orco si interruppe alla vista di Sarkhan. E il respiro di Sarkhan si bloccò. Zurgo Zurgo grugnì. "Non mi dire, Rompifiale, che hai sprecato il fuoco draconico su questo patetico razziatore". "Frantuma! Frantuma, non Rompi! Zurgo Suonacampana sa". Il goblin mostrò il pugno e ringhiò. "Zurgo Suonacampana cattivo. Cattivo". "Suonacampana?", indietreggiò Sarkhan. "Zurgo, Suonacampana?". Il suo sguardo passò da Zurgo a Frantumafiale e poi di nuovo a Zurgo. "Lui è... tu sei quello che suona la campana?". Il suo sguardo si posò sulla spada di Zurgo e vide che era la verità. La lama era smussata, non dalla guerra ma dai colpi su una grande campana di metallo. Zurgo era la figura che Sarkhan aveva visto dall'alto. "Ha!", urlò Sarkhan. "Osi ridere di me, miserabile?". Sarkhan si passo le dita tra i capelli, rimettendoli a posto. "Tu eri Spaccaelmi, tu eri...". "No Spacca. Lui Suonacampana", si intromise il goblin. Indicò se stessa. "Io Frantuma". Sarkhan la ignorò. Guardò Zurgo in volto. "Una volta eri alla guida dei Mardu". "Basta!", ruggì Zurgo. "Ne ho abbastanza della tua mancanza di rispetto". "Mardu?", chiese Frantumafiale. "Il tuo clan. Il nostro clan di guerrieri", disse Sarkhan. "Chi è ora il khan?". "Nessun khan! No dire khan!". Il goblin si lanciò addosso a Sarkhan e gli mise una mano sulla bocca. "Kolaghan signore dei draghi uccide chi dice khan". "Signori dei draghi", echeggiò Sarkhan attraverso la calda mano di Frantumafiale. Ora lei era avvinghiata al suo fianco. "Esistono signore dei draghi e non esistono khan?". "No dire khan!", supplicò il goblin. "Lascialo andare, Frantuma", sputò Zurgo, scacciando il goblin. "Se desidera morire, lascia che parli. Continua, straniero, fai sentire ai cieli le tue parole. Presenta il tuo oltraggio a Kolaghan in persona". Una sensazione inquietante si fece sentire nelle viscere di Sarkhan. "Pensi che anche io sia uno straniero?", chiese. "Non mi riconosci, Zurgo?". "Perché mai dovrei riconoscere un umile vagabondo?". "Io non sono un vagabondo. Io sono... come è possibile che tu non mi riconosca? Come puoi non sapere chi sono? Io sono Sarkhan Vol!". "No dire khan, no dire khan". Frantumafiale si coprì le orecchie e saltò a destra e a sinistra. "Vol?". Zurgo rise. "Si tratta di un flaccido nome di Atarka?". "No, è il mio nome". La voce di Sarkhan era tranquilla. "Non hai proprio alcuna idea?". Sul volto dell'orco non c'era alcun segno che l'avesse riconosciuto. Come poteva essere possibile? La storia si era sviluppata in modo diverso, certo, ma quanto diverso? Come poteva essere possibile che nessuno lo riconoscesse? Erano forse i primi momenti di Sarkhan in questo mondo in questo tempo? Quando ha creato un nuovo presente, ha eliminato il suo presente precedente? "Vol è un patetico nome per un patetico uomo. Vol sarà sconfitto facilmente". Sarkhan udì le parole di Zurgo come se venissero da un luogo molto lontano; la sua mente era troppo impegnata a setacciare i pensieri attraverso i nodi del tempo, analizzando le implicazioni di ciò che aveva fatto. Zurgo sollevò la sua lama proprio mentre Sarkhan prese la forma di drago inconsapevolmente. I pensieri di Sarkhan si soffermarono brevemente sulla lama smussata e inutile dell'orco. Era la lama di un suonacampana. "Ma un tempo eri khan", disse durante la trasformazione. O forse ha solo pensato a quelle parole, dato che Frantumafiale non urlò. Sia l'orco che il goblin si paralizzarono e Sarkhan Vol si sollevò in aria. Solo dopo aver superato la cresta della prima montagna udì il fragore della campana di Zurgo Suonacampana, in lontananza. Pensieri scollegati tra loro turbinarono nella mente di Sarkhan, mentre si lanciava nei cieli di Tarkir. Questo era il suo Tarkir, il Tarkir che aveva plasmato... e tuttavia nessuno lo riconosceva. Era come se non fosse esistito, come se non avesse alcuna storia. Ebbe il voltastomaco e pensò per un attimo che si sarebbe sentito male nel cielo. Lo accettò e cercò di riprendere i suoi pensieri confusionari. Faceva differenza? Importava veramente che non lo riconoscessero? Era giunto in questo luogo, vero? E Tarkir era perfetto. Questo era tutto quello che contava. Sebbene nessuno qui lo riconoscesse, nonostante non avesse una storia, Tarkir ne aveva una splendida perché lui aveva fatto in modo che l'avesse. I draghi erano sopravvissuti... anzi, avevano prosperato. Si poteva dire lo stesso per i clan: Frantumafiale ne era una prova. Qui era vissuta, mentre in un altro tempo aveva incontrato la morte. A quel pensiero, il respiro di Sarkhan si interruppe e le sue ali smisero di battere. Se il destino di Frantumafiale era stato alterato... e anche quello di Zurgo... e anche quello del grande drago... allora lo stesso poteva essere stato per chiunque. Lo stesso poteva essere stato per...Narset. Sì! Narset! Certo. Era ovvio. Perché non ci aveva pensato prima? Zurgo non avrebbe ucciso Narset in questo presente, non con la sua spada smussata e inutile. Le loro strade non si sarebbero mai incrociate nella voragine. Lei non avrebbe mai portato Sarkhan in quel luogo. Lei non avrebbe mai dovuto rinunciare alla sua vita. Lei sarebbe stata in quel luogo. Lei sarebbe stata viva! Sarkhan si riprese dalla paralisi e dalla caduta. Narset! Urlò il suo nome. Questo mondo, la meraviglia, l'equilibrio, la perfezione, Narset li avrebbe conosciuti. Avrebbe potuto goderseli. E lui le avrebbe detto che era tutto merito suo. Sarkhan si diresse verso il territorio Jeskai. Credeva di trovare Narset, dato che, in un altro momento, lei era stata khan del popolo che si sviluppava lungo il fiume. Ma quando arrivò, scoprì che al suo posto regnava un drago di nome Ojutai. Sembrava che i draghi dominassero ogni parte di questo presente; era come doveva essere. Sarkhan apprese dai seguaci di Ojutai che lo slanciato e agile drago era il più antico e più saggio essere vivente su tutto Tarkir. Quelli che vivevano nel territorio di Ojutai lo chiamavano il Grande Maestro, avevano grande stima di lui e aspiravano alla sua illuminazione. A sua volta, il drago portava rispetto ai suoi allievi. Insegnò loro ciò che sapeva, condividendo le sue intuizioni e la sua saggezza per aiutarli a diventare più forti e più astuti. Sarkhan sapeva che, tra tutti i pupilli di Ojutai, Narset sarebbe stata la migliore. Lei sarebbe arrivata fino in cima. E, ovviamente, aveva ragione. Seguì le tracce del suo nome fino a giungere al trespolo di Ojutai. La sede del drago era in cima a una torre, che Sarkhan riconobbe essere una fortezza, in questo tempo chiamata Santuario dell'Occhio di Drago. Più si avvicinava alla cima, più giusto sembrava il tutto. Questa era la posizione appropriata per lei; Narset al luogo più alto delle terre; Narset nel cielo con i draghi. Il suo stomaco si agitò al solo pensiero. Quando Sarkhan arrivò nella sala più elevata, pensò inizialmente che fosse vuota. Poi i suoi occhi colsero un leggero movimento, il sollevamento del petto per un leggero respiro. Una figura si trovava seduta in posizione meditativa, ferma come una statua, al lato opposto della sala. Si mosse quasi correndo per andare ad abbracciarla, ma poi comprese che quella figura non era Narset. Le sue aspettative furono deluse. "Chi sei?". Le parole uscirono dalle sue labbra senza pensarci. La figura sollevò la testa verso la luce e Sarkhan poté identificare le fattezze dell'uomo. Era un esemplare perfetto: esattamente ciò che un umano addestrato dai draghi doveva essere. Emanava potenza. "Io sono il Maestro Taigam". La voce dell'uomo era armoniosa come la pelle sulla sua testa. "E tu sei uno studente venuto qui alla ricerca di conoscenza e saggezza. Hai percorso un lungo cammino, viaggiatore. Benvenuto al Santuario dell'Occhio di Drago". "No, io... non sono uno studente. Sono qui alla ricerca di lei. Dove si trova?". Sarkhan osservò la sala per una seconda volta, ma nessuno si poteva nascondere nei suoi spazi aperti. "C'è un luogo ancora più elevato?". Alzò lo sguardo. "Più elevato?", rise sommessamente il Maestro Taigam. "Non c'è nulla di più elevato di Ojutai in persona". "Allora dove si trova Narset?". Gli occhi del Maestro Taigam si spalancarono leggermente e si chiusero lentamente. Rimasero chiusi per un lungo e disagevole momento. La gioia di Sarkhan si tramutò in dubbio e poi in preoccupazione. Attese finché non riuscì più a trattenersi. "La conosci? Narset? La devo trovare. Lei comprenderà. Lei comprenderà ogni cosa". Gli occhi del Maestro Taigam si aprirono ancor più lentamente di come si erano chiusi e sollevò leggermente il capo per guardare verso Sarkhan. "Narset non è la benvenuta nell'Occhio di Drago. Lei fu un'eretica e subì il massimo della pena prevista dalla legge. Cercarla qui è inutile. Non si trova più qui da molto tempo". "Non è più qui? Dove si trova? Dimmelo". Il Maestro Taigam espirò in modo controllato. "Narset non esiste più". "Non esiste più?". Il sangue si prosciugò nella mente di Sarkhan e lui vacillò. "Non può essere". "È ciò che deve essere". Le labbra del Maestro Taigam si contrassero. "Lei è andata incontro al suo destino. Il destino a cui andranno incontro tutti i colpevoli di eresia". "Lei non è un'eretica. Lei è... lei è tutto". "Non ascolterò di più". Il Maestro Taigam sollevò la mano e fece un gesto così forte da spingere Sarkhan fino alla porta. Si avvinghiò al muro, sforzandosi per contrastare la forza del Maestro Taigam. "Tu non comprendi. Lei deve essere qui. Questo è un mondo per lei. Un mondo di draghi... per lei!". "Vattene, eretico". Con un altro gesto della mano del Maestro Taigam, Sarkhan venne scagliato attraverso la porta e rotolò dalle scale. La mente di Sarkhan vacillò e le sue gambe si dimenarono, mentre lui continuava a cadere. Non sapeva quale forza lo stesse spingendo ora: quella del Maestro Taigam o la propria paura. Non poteva essere. Narset non doveva morire. Non in questo tempo. Non su questo Tarkir. C'erano i draghi. Si lanciò nella luce esterna, procedendo goffamente fino al mercato. Non poteva essere. "No", scosse la testa e si strappò i capelli. "No, no, no!". Iniziò a correre. Doveva andare. Doveva fuggire. Doveva porre rimedio. "No!". Con un urlo, Sarkhan prese la forma del drago e si sollevò in volo. Se Frantumafiale era viva, se i draghi estinti volavano ancora in cielo, se Zurgo il khan era un suonacampana, Narset doveva essere lì. Era necessario che fosse lì. Mentre volava sopra Tarkir, Sarkhan non riusciva a guardare verso il basso. Il mondo che sembrava così perfetto e così magnifico prima, ora era diventato deturpato e cadente. Senza lei, questo luogo non era nulla. Sarkhan ruggì di rabbia. Come aveva potuto il destino permettere tutto questo? La catena doveva essere riforgiata. Il suo soffio, che aveva salvato Ugin, doveva essere... Ugin. La mente tremante di Sarkhan si tenne stretta al pensiero dello Spirito Drago. Ugin avrebbe saputo. Ugin, la cui voce aveva guidato Sarkhan attraverso le ere. Ugin, il cui potere era prosperato in questo presente. Ugin avrebbe saputo. Sì. Ugin avrebbe saputo come porre rimedio. Sarkhan iniziò a battere le sue ali con maggior decisione. Era ora di svegliare lo Spirito Drago. Categoria:Pubblicazione Web